Nervous Energy
by Prince Char
Summary: Ken/Omi! Yey! Ken seems very nervous and jumpy - is it just excess adrenaline? Has he been on the caffeine? Or is it something else...


It's a Ken and Omi fic! Waiiiii!! Claire, it's for you, because it's random like you, and the one I was going to dedicate to you might never get done! Best of luck in Europe, don't you dare not stay in touch and nolite tes bastardes carborundorum! Or mess ya around… Your Francais, or mindestens Deutsch, better be good enough for you to write Ken/Omi fic in when ya get back in September!

Omi typed away, humming happily to himself as he worked.

He used to hate the fact that he had to sit up late after missions and write up reports, but it had been on principle really.

On the principle that the others were sleeping…

He liked working on the computer.

Sitting still and concentrating seemed to dispel the nervous post-mission energy that probably would have kept him from sleep anyway, and the familiar and entirely normal hum of the machine somehow let him know that a link, however tenuous, between him and the real world still remained…

"Wow, you're fast…"

Omi jumped as the light was switched on.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry," Ken apologised as Omi blinked at him, and turned the light off again.

"Hey Ken!" Omi greeted the taller boy, smiling at him through the almost darkness. "What did you say? And what are you doing up so late!?"

"I said 'you're fast'. At typing. And if you can be up late, so can I!" 

Ken stuck his tongue out and Omi laughed.

"Well I'm almost finished here, so that probably means you should nearly be in bed."

"No, it means I should be here, waiting for you to finish because I want to talk to you about something."

"Oh…oh, well you don't have to wait, I can do this after…"

"No, you finish now," Ken said quickly, sitting down on the sofa. "It's not really that…serious or anything.."

"Alright then, I'll only be a minute."

"OK."

Omi went back to his typing and humming.

He had been enjoying being by himself in the quiet for a bit, but now Ken was here with him…well it was still perfectly quiet, but he had the feeling he'd have been glad even if it wasn't.

"I though you said you'd be only a minute!" Ken said suddenly, and Omi could hear him bouncing around on the sofa.

Honestly, the guy had so much energy.

And he was so impatient…

"It's been less than a minute Ken-kun."

"Oh…"

"Like I said, if you want to talk about it now…"

"No, no, it's alright. You work. I'll…sit."

Omi grinned to himself.

"Sounds like a plan."

"What sorry?"

Omi turned around to see Ken leaning over the back of the sofa looking at him, looking very hyperactive and fidgety for it being - he checked the clock in the corner of the screen - 1:27 am.

"Ken, what is up with you tonight?" he asked, smiling at his friend. "You're even more hyper than usual! Nervous energy, as they say. Calm down."

"Can't. I mean, alright."

Ken turned back around, and Omi stared at the back of his head for a moment. 

Something was definitely…weird…

Never mind, he thought, he'd investigate after he just finished this report…

He turned back to his work and immediately heard Ken fidgeting on the sofa again.

"Are you not done yet?"

"Ken! I'll never be done if you keep asking me!"

"..sorry."

Omi managed to type, this time sans humming, for almost a full thirty seconds before he heard the creak of the sofa, then Ken's footsteps padding across the room…

His fingers paused above the keys expectantly, and he watched on the screen the reflection of Ken carrying a chair over towards him, setting it down and sitting right next to him.

"I know you're not done, but I can't wait. I'm too nervous. Nervous energy. Yes."

Omi's hands left the keyboard altogether and he turned to look at Ken in surprise.

"Nervous? Ken are you alright? What on earth's wrong?"

Nervousness wasn't Ken's style.

"Just…I have to think a minute. Type a little bit more. Please."

"Uh..if you want…"

Omi stared at the screen again, but was far too aware of Ken studying him closely to type anything other than random letters.

Luckily, Ken was far too busy studying him closely to notice.

This was all so odd.

Was it a really odd dream?

Not that dreams about Ken were exactly out of the ordinary for him…

But he did not want to go there.

Especially when his heart was beating so fast, when Ken was leaning so close to him, stroking his hair, touching his cheek…

"Alright Ken, what are you doing?!" he cried eventually, shoving the keyboard under the desk and throwing his hands up in despair. "Is this some kind of…of joke…or…"

Looking into Ken's dark eyes, he knew the boy was completely serious.

Mental, but serious.

"I came to tell you, but now I can't, it's made me too nervous, waiting, waiting…"

Ken seemed to notice his hand, still gently against Omi's face, and pulled it back like it was burnt. 

"Nervous, waiting, not thinking…" he mumbled vaguely, blushing terribly and avoiding Omi's eyes.

Omi stared at him.

"You came to tell me something," he whispered. "What was it?" 

"It was…that…"

Ken suddenly seemed to snap out of it, and started speaking quickly, watching Omi with wide eyes.

"Oh Omi, I had to tell you, it's like there could never be enough time to wait till I told you but you had to know now, and then when it came to it, it took more courage than I thought…"

"Please look at me Ken, I want to know…what was it?"

His heart was racing even faster now - could Ken possibly be about to say what he'd disallowed himself from hoping so long?

"Omi…you're my best friend…but…there's something you don't know…don't know how I feel…how I feel about you…"

Omi touched his hand gently, and Ken gazed at him shyly.

"You see, you mean more to me than…"

Omi beamed at him (although he didn't seem to notice and still looked positively terrified) - he was right, he knew it.

"Well, more than you think. Because…because I…"

He'd never expected it, but now Omi felt it, Ken was going to say…

"I love you," he heard himself say before the other boy could.

Ken looked completely thrown, and for a terrible top-of-the-rollercoaster moment Omi thought his stupid fantasies and the fact that it was actually tomorrow had given it to him all wrong…

Then Ken abruptly stood up.

"Oh WOW!" he said, and started dancing around the room.

When he'd gone right the way round and was back again, he suddenly pulled Omi into a huge hug.

"Oh Omi, I think you're brilliant!" he sighed happily. "I love you so much! I really love you!"

Then he let go and began capering round again.

Omi was totally stunned.

This was crazy, absolutely mental.

He loved Ken, and Ken loved him.

That wasn't crazy, that was right, that was just meant to be.

But…

He watched Ken spinning round and round, grinning like a maniac.

Talk about nervous energy…

Figuring well hey, he ran over to Ken and threw his arms around him, grinning like a maniac too and letting him dance him around the room until one or the other or probably both of them realised there were better things to do with their energy. 

OWARI

Oh my god, it's 2:13…I just had this random idea, and it turned into something entirely not what it was, and I had to write it, but I have an exam in seven hours and two minutes.. Did I say exam? I mean general studies. Anyway… Oh dear, oh dear me. I'm sure this little ficcy (went to market) won't seem as good when I'm actually awake as it does now. And it doesn't seem all that spiffing now.. Oh dear. No da. *falls asleep*


End file.
